ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Lunch in Kuzco's Empire (Prologue)
The episode opens with Kiva following Reia's last known coordinates within Mudka's Meat Hut in Kuzco's Empire. Talwyn (Com-Link): Reia is investigating the places we been to before we took her into the medical bay. Clank said that there's no changes within Kuzco's Empire, yet she's been in here for almost an hour. I really appreciate you looking out in the field for us. It definitely saving us the hassle we got over there. Kiva: Hey, no problem, Tal. I think she's having lunch there. Talwyn (Com-Link): Maybe. Just make sure she's okay. - Kiva nodded, turned off the com-link and headed inside Madka's Meat Hut, but stopped when she heard Reia's voice, taking an order. Reia: I'll have a spinach omelette with extra bacon and cheese. Thanks. Kiva: Reia, there you are. - Reia sighed when Kiva sit next to her. Reia: You know I'm on lunch break, right? Kiva: Oh... Sorry, I didn't mean to barge in. Reia: It's fine. Hungry? Kiva: Sure. - Reia handed the menu to Kiva. While Kiva looked around the menu, Reia wanted to ask a few questions. Reia: I'm glad Sonja's back in the game. Yet, I wonder how she and her friends are feeling... Kiva: I'm sure they will be fine. Reia: Yeah. Waitress: What can I get you, ma'am? Kiva: I will have the...special order. Waitress: The special order is a 6 oz. steak with broccoli and the soup of the day. Is that alright? Kiva: Is it okay that I can substitute the soup with something else? Waitress: What it'll be? Kiva: I'm thinking french fries. Waitress: And how cooked do you want on your steak? Kiva: Medium well, please. Waitress: Very well, then. - The waitress picked their menus and headed for the kitchen. Reia: Did someone send you here? Kiva: No, Talwyn asked me to find you. Reia: Figures. In the starship, it's always "we need to find our friends" and "you are the chosen one". Sometimes, I just need a moment's peace. Kiva: I don't really blame you. Saving our friends from a time paradox is a hard job. Reia: Yeah.. It is. I...just need a break from the hassle, that's all. Kiva: Oh... Now I get it. Seems like you needed to get away from it all. Reia: For a while, yeah. - The waitress returned with both Reia and Kiva's orders. Reia: Thank you. - The waitress attend to the other customers while both sisters take a bite of their meals. Kiva: So, is there any friends you found corrupted during your patrol? Reia: Nothing yet. ...Skipper and the others are fine. Kiva: Thank goodness... Reia: Yeah. But, there are still others I haven't checked yet. Kiva: Oh... Reia: Tell my boss that I'm continuing my patrol. Whatever mission she will assigned you, I trust you and the others to handle it without me. Kiva: Seriously? Reia, you know we can't handle tough missions without you. - Reia sighed again, much to Kiva's stubbornness to bring her back. So, Reia handed over a scroll to her. Reia: The place is in San Angel, Mexico. Gather the group of your choice and tell my boss about it. Got it? Kiva: Okay. When you can be back? Reia: Whenever's closer to the next distorted history. Not sure where, but I'll let the captain know where if I had time on my hands. Kiva: That's fine. *to waitress* Can I have my meal to go, please? Waitress: I'll send you a box. Kiva: Thanks. Reia: ...I...never get a chance to thank you. Kiva: For what? Reia: Helping me regaining my dignity as a ranger. I don't know how you did it. Kiva: Well, it's not an easy task to reason with you, but your duty is a Time Patroller is important too. Reia: ...I know that. - Reia has been thinking a lot, about seeing other places that the gang went to before Reia join the team. Kiva put her food in a to-go box, and is about to get her purse, but Reia put some Kuzcoins on the counter. Reia: It's on me. - Kiva looked at Reia, smiled, nodded and left the meat hut with a scroll on hand. Back in Conton City, a few hours later, the Supreme Kai of Time looked over the scroll while Kiva is enjoying her food from Mudka's. Supreme Kai of Time: San Angel, huh? Why would Reia ask you to check that place? Kiva: Well, I think Reia told me to ask you. Supreme Kai of Time: Hmm... I see. - The Supreme Kai of Time looked over again carefully and finds something of interest. Supreme Kai of Time: Hey.. Does the "Day of the Dead" mean anything to you? Kiva: Yeah. It's a tradition that's celebrated in Mexico. Supreme Kai of Time: That's right. Years ago, Jafar was spotted within the festival during James Bond's mission for recon. You can find in the journey records if you want to. Anyway, Reia thinks that someone new in entering the timeframe. Someone named "Ognomed", but it's so...random, having him to show up. - Kiva may have heard about this smokescreen before. From what Trunks told Kiva years past, the gang meet someone named Alucard during Bruce Wayne's celebration party, which is revealed to be his name backwards - Dracula. If the name was "Ognomed" spelled backwards, then the real name who showed in the most recent Day of the Dead festival is none other than... Kiva: Demongo! Supreme Kai of Time: Pardon? Kiva: Ognomed is Demongo! The name is spelled backwards! Supreme Kai of Time: Then... Wait... You mean THE Demongo!? Kiva: I...don't follow, ma'am. - The Supreme Kai of Time calm her composure and explained to Kiva. Supreme Kai of Time: Demongo is one of many servants of Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness. He's also called himself The Soul Collector, because he captures souls from warriors long past and enslaved them to his cause. Kiva: Oh no... How many did he captured already? Supreme Kai of Time: Hmm... I sensed only two powerful Sith lords under his command. Kiva: Only two? Who are they? Supreme Kai of Time: Both Maul and Malgus are forced guardians of Demongo. Kiva: As in Darth Maul? I thought he was dead. Supreme Kai of Time: He survived from his encounter with Obi-Wan in Naboo, but ended up dead in a rematch in Tatooine years ago. Kiva: Okay... I only heard about Malgus. Who exactly is he? Supreme Kai of Time: He's the Sith Lord responsible for the Clash of Prophecies. Kiva: Good grief... Supreme Kai of Time: Demongo is after something important within San Angel. Unless we act, he will have his own personal army of Sith warriors across time. Kiva: Well then. There is no time to lose. Supreme Kai of Time: Not so fast, Kiva. Kiva: Huh? Supreme Kai of Time: The distorted history hasn't made its impact yet. There's still time to assemble your group for job and I have one recommendation for you. Kiva: Really? Who? Supreme Kai of Time: Just follow me. - Both Kiva and the Supreme Kai of Time walked out of the Time Nest and waited until another web-slinger appeared to be introduced. Supreme Kai of Time: Kiva, allow me to introduce you to Petra Parker, or to be fancy, Spider-Girl. Kiva: Whoa! That's Spider-Girl? Gosh... - Petra removed her mask, crouched down to Kiva's height and offered to shake her hand. Petra: Please to meet you. Kiva: You too, Petra. - Petra and Kiva shook hands for this partnership between them can be a stable one. Petra: I heard that the Supreme Kai of Time wanted me to be in Reia's place for this mission. I promise, I'll try not to be in your way. - Kiva can tell that Petra wouldn't be a pushover to her, if she has to. Keeping her pride intact, Kiva responded in a friendly matter. Kiva: thanks petra Category:Scenes